


Party Crasher

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Gen, Genderbending, Happy Ending, House Party, Human, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Party, Racist Language, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy and Rumble are just out having fun at a house party. Things go south fast once Bombrush finds out there's alcohol there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crasher

Frenzy only laughed when someone bumped into him.  He wasn’t in the mood to get mad this time around; it was a party, a spring fling for the seniors.  
  
Grabbing another can of soda, he guzzled it back as he headed over to the giant TV.  Some of the guys were playing a firefight match and he wanted to see if he could join in next match.  
  
“Hey Frenzy!”  
  
He stopped, seeing one of his classmates hold out a red cup.  
  
“Some guy’s brother brought in the good stuff!  Want some?”  
  
Frenzy held up his hands with the soda, “Nah, I’m good.”  
  
“Don’t be a pussy, man.  It’s just beer!”  
  
“And let you beat me at firefight?  Hell no!”  
  
Frenzy managed to get away from that one without wounding his pride.  He didn’t want to drink, especially at a party where it was only high school seniors.  But he didn’t want to look like a weakling in front of the others.  But he wasn’t going to drink; Primus only knows what his mother would do to him if she found out.  
  
Seeing that the firefight match was nowhere near done, he was about to go looking around for his twin hoping he had found something more entertaining when his phone suddenly started to vibrate.  
  
His nerves tensed up when he saw the name on the phone.  Hoping the man on the phone wasn’t mad, he moved into a more quiet area to answer.  “Hel~lo?”  
  
_“…Frenzy, what did you two do now?”_  
  
Okay, he didn’t sound mad.  Maybe he could still fix this.  
  
“What do you mean, Bombrush?  Rumble and I were just having a good time.”  
  
_“It’s almost midnight.  What sort of trouble did you two get into?”_  
  
“Nothing, nothing.” Well, the cat was out of the bag now.  The least he could do was try to explain himself to the man.  “We… Rumble and I went out to a party.”  
  
_“A party?”_  
  
“It’s just a senior bash at someone’s house, nothing that bad.”  
  
_“And you failed to mention this to your mother?"_  
  
Frenzy teeth grounded together as he held back a groan.  "Well... it was more like we were going over to hang out at one guy's place and then another and then someone mentioned a party with food and soda.  And... we just wandered over here to... have a... good time?"  
  
Hearing a sigh over the line, the teen prayed to whatever god was watching that this wouldn't go south.  
  
_"Alright."_  
  
"...What?"  
  
_"It's alright.  I mean, you did say that you and your brother were going out to hang out.  It's... your mother doesn't need to know, okay?"_  
  
A sigh of relief.  "Thanks."  
  
_"Next time, just call and let us know you're still out and about.  Your poor mother's about to blow a gasket wondering where you two are.  A party's fine, but just call and let us know you're still alive."_  
  
"Heh heh.  Sorry." This was why he liked his mom's boyfriend.  The guy was a lot more lenient with them than the Boss and more willing to let them get away with stuff.  But they had been warned before about taking things too far, so they knew not to test him.  
  
"Hey~!  Fren~zy!" a pretty brunette with a bit of a wobbly step suddenly leaned onto his shoulder.  "Why you bein' all secret for?"  
  
"Whoa! Watch it!" the boy suddenly had to move to hold her up.  
  
"Is that Anne?  Ann~e!  Hi!"  She called into the phone before getting back up.  "It's time to par~ty!"  
  
The poor girl walked off suddenly, leaving poor Frenzy to stand in his confusion.  
  
_"...Do I want to know what just happened?"_  
  
Frenzy shook himself out of his funk to answer the older man.  "It's just one of my classmates, Bombrush.  She's a little... excited."  
  
_"She sounded... off."_  
  
"Yeah... Maybe she had some of what that guy brought in."  
  
_"Wait, who brought what in?"_  The man's voice suddenly turned serious and concerned.  
  
Uh-oh.  He forgot about that for a second.  "Ahh... some kid's older brother brought some alcohol.  I didn't see, I only heard-"  
  
_"There's alcohol there?"_  
  
"Y-Yeah, I only saw a few cases.  It didn't look like a lot-"  
  
_"You two are at a party that has alcohol?!"_  
  
Okay, now he was starting to get nervous.  "Bombrush, I only just found out that someone brought it in.  And I didn't drink any and Rumble's not going to drink any.  It's fine!"  
  
_"I know you two wouldn't drink!"_ Bombrush yelled, _"But that's not the problem!"_  
  
"Then, what is?"  
  
_"If the police come, you'll get arrested!"_  
  
"Wait... what?!"  He moved over away from some classmates who looked at him when he yelled, "B-But we're not drinking any alcohol... I'm not, at least!"  
  
_"It doesn't matter!  If the police find you at a party serving alcohol and you're underage, they can still take you in!"_  
  
Shit!  "So... as long as no one calls the cops, we'll be fine?"  
  
_"Damn it..."_ he heard the man's voice hush into a whisper, _"You're right, but any pissed off neighbor could have them coming before you notice."_  
  
"Should we leave?  We all walked here from our friend’s house.”  
  
_"Where are you? I'll come over and pick you and Rumble up.  If you can get your friends to leave now as well, then do so.  But try not to piss anyone off; alcohol can make people act stupid."_  
  
Frenzy quickly gave him the house address and hung up.  Looking around, he was starting to see that the party was starting to get a little too exciting.  The red cups and beer bottles were now in more hands and more tipsy people like that brunette from before were starting to pop up everywhere.  
  
He found his buds quickly and told them what Bombrush had told him.  They all left quickly after that, all of them within walking distance from their houses.  But he had yet to find his twin.  
  
Heading up to the second floor, he passed the bathroom when he spotted a familiar blue hoodie hanging over the toilet.  "Rumble?"  
  
A pale twin of his face turned back to him, "Fren-!" It turned back to puke back into the toilet.  
  
"Rumble, what the hell?" He kneeled down to help his twin.  "You didn't drink any alcohol, did you?"  
  
"N-No..." another gargle, "Just some... juice... the big jug on the ta-"  
  
Damn, someone must have spiked the juice pitcher.  "Rumble, we've gotta get out of here."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Bombrush is getting us.  He'll be here soon to take us home."  
  
"Hu-" another hurl of stomach contents.  It looked like he was only spitting up liquid now.  
  
Rubbing his brother's back, Frenzy reached over for the towel to offer.  "He’s worried.  He said if the police catch us here with alcohol at the party, we'll get busted!  Imagine what the Boss will do to us if that happens!"  
  
If Rumble's face was pale before, it just turned sheet white.  "S-Shit."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, let's go.  You can barf up the rest of breakfast at home."  
  
Managing with some difficulty to get his twin up, Frenzy got the other's arm around his shoulders and began to make his way down to the front lawn.  
  
But they were soon interrupted by a trio of jocks, the head football players to be exact.  All three were too out of it to realize that they were bumping into people, which they did with the twins in the living room.  
  
A large bump knocked off Frenzy's balance, causing him to fall to the ground with his brother.  He groaned as he pulled himself up, "Hey, watch it!"  
  
The biggest of the jocks turned around, their dazed eyes lightening up at the sight of the two smaller teens on the ground.  "Hey, it’s Thing 1 and 2!  What cha' doing on the floor there, scrawny?"  
  
Yeah... some god up there was having fun with all this.  Ignoring them, he turned to help his brother off the floor.  
  
The trio laughed again along with a few of the other party goers.  "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Frenzy ignored them as he slowly got Rumble to his feet.  "None of your business."  
  
"Don't tell me he's a lightweight!"  
  
More laughter.  Frenzy kept his brother steady on his feet.  "Well, at least he's hasn't lost what few brain cells he has left!"  
  
"What chu' say?"  
  
One of the jocks stepped forward and pushed the twins.  Frenzy managed to stay up, but the other had no such luck.  He flopped back onto his butt again, causing the red twin to have to bend down to not be pulled over with him.  
  
"What's wrong?  Having trouble staying on your feet?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Frenzy yelled back, leaving his brother to sit on the ground to face the idiots again.  
  
"Oh, I'd bet he likes that!  Do you like taking it up the ass?  You a cowboy or a little doggy bitch?"  
  
"You speaking from experience?"  Frenzy was starting to lose his temper.  He and his brother normally avoided these sorts of meaningless quarrels, but they had attacked his brother.  He couldn't hold it in for long.  
  
"Well, we know your mom has!"  All three erupted into more laughter.  
  
Frenzy suddenly began to see red.  "Don't you dare talk about my mom-!"  
  
"What?  That she likes to get stuffed with big, black cocks?  You know what they say: once you go black, you can't turn back!"  
  
Frenzy couldn't take this anymore.  They had insulted his brother, they had insulted him, and now they had just insulted his mother and Bombrush!  He lost it, running forward to throw a punch in the closest jock's face.  
  
He managed to hit the guy good, but he was unable to retaliate fast enough when the other two quickly came in.  In less than fifteen seconds, he was thrown to the ground next to his brother with a black eye and his nose bleeding.  
  
"Ha ha!  No wonder Anne is doing you both!  You two can barely make up one man together!  Why would she stay with you two pussies?"  
  
"Leave... her-" Rumble tried to get out an argument, but one of the jocks kicked out to hit him in the stomach.  Liquid vomit spilled over his lips as he moaned in pain.  
  
"Or maybe she's your pimp?  Ha!" the guy who was taking control stepped forward to throw another punch to Frenzy who had just sat up.  "Makes sense!  You two don't have the balls.  You two are just like your slutty mom with her chocolate sugar daddy!"  
  
The jock raised his hand back to hit again when someone grabbed it.  A gasp fell across the room as the drunk football player looked back to glare at the idiot who dared to stop him.  
  
Only to nearly wet himself at the sight of a much taller, stronger-looking, and _pissed off_  black man standing over him, holding back his arm with little effort.  
  
"What-?  Who the fuck are you?" The jock managed to compose.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at him.  The drunk kid had been expecting that sort of response.  Just not the sight of the man giving a small smile, the whites of his teeth peering through the disturbing upturned lips.  
  
"Forgive me, where are my manners?" It seemed impossible, but the grin on the man's face just got bigger, "Let me introduce myself.  I'm their-“ he nudged his head in the direction of the twins, “-slutty mother’s chocolate sugar daddy."  
  
For the drunken football player, who happened to be the quarterback for the Varsity team, his simple mind could only get down two things.  
  
One: this was a black man.  Two: this was the black man whom he had just insulted along with his lover and his lover's kids.  
  
If he had been thinking straight, he might have done the right thing and begged for mercy then and there.  But he was drunk, which caused him to reach at the first fact: this pimp was touching him.   
  
He tried to throw a punch, only for the older man to grab that hand mid-punch, pick him up using the momentum from the throw and slamming him into the couch next to them.  The young man screamed in pain as his two friends rushed the back of their attacker.  
  
Bombrush quickly took care of them, spinning around to literally backhand the first guy, causing him to crash back into the other and onto the floor.  Seeing that they weren't getting up, he turned back around to place his knee on the first guy's back and grabbing his right arm.  
  
"Ahh-!" the boy screamed out pitifully as the man pulled the arm back, "S-Stop!  You'll break my arm!"  
  
"Like you did with Frenzy's nose?"  
  
The temperature in the room dipped to freezing.  The soft, but restrained voice of the new party member had caused the whole party to stop.  The only movement was that of people coming in to see what was happening only to stop at the sight of the three best football players on team being taken down by some hardcore (and handsome-looking) older man.  
  
Bombrush sent a glare around the room, assessing the whole scenario before he leaned down into the other's ear.  His hot breath caused the boy to squirm.  
  
"Normally, I don't care for people who are racist like you.  I just tend to avoid you, knowing how much you people dislike 'my kind.' But when you lay a hand on others because of that stupid belief, it gets me _really_ pissed off." 

He leaned back, pulling the arm back into a very precarious position.  "Now I have to figure out what to do with you.  After what you just did, there’s no way I'm just going to stand up and let you walk out of here without teaching you a lesson."

"L-Let go-!"

Bombrush quickly looked over the school jacket the kid had on.  "Hmm... the football varsity team?  And judging from the callouses on your hand," he turned it over to point out, "You must be the quarterback."  
  
The room remained silent, too entranced by this man's actions to interrupt.  This man had everyone's full attention and no one wanted to shift his anger from the jock to them.  
  
"I bet you have some football scholarships lined up.  It would be really bad if your arm were to... I don't know, get hurt before spring training."  
  
The boy screamed again as his arm was pulled again.  
  
"And before you start thinking about suing me, let me make it clear that I know some very powerful and very expensive lawyers who will rip you apart, calling you out as the attacker and proving without a doubt that your injury happened because I was defending myself. Or perhaps I should call the police and have them arrest you?  That would leave a bad mark on your resume to be arrested for drinking underage and assaulting a minor.  Those scholarships would disappear just like that," he snapped his fingers to prove a point.  
  
The quarterback began to cry and sob into the couch pillow.  
  
"Oh, now you're begging for mercy?  Well, I'm usually a pretty merciful man." His smile disappeared, his demeanor turning icy and ruthless as he looked down at the man before giving the room another look over.  "But I still haven't forgotten that you called my _girlfriend_  a slut.  Or that you dared to lay a hand's on my _girlfriend's children_."  
  
Frenzy, who had managed to sit up again, sat there in shock while holding his nose.  He had seen Bombrush mad before, but never like this.  And it looked as if he was directing that last statement towards everyone in the room.  As if he was warning everyone else what could happen to them if they dared say anything about their mother or tried to lay a hand on them.  
  
Once he was satisfied that his message had gotten across, Bombrush twisted the boy's arm a little more.  But at the pitiful sounds of the boy's pleas and cries, he decided to end it there.  Lifting up his arm, he delivered a blow to the boy's head.  It was only as hard as needed to knock the boy out without leaving a mark.  Of course, he had made sure to leave the arm in a very painful condition.  The kid wouldn't be able to throw for a while and without proper manual adjustments to fix up the twists he had put into it, the kid would throw it out soon enough.  
  
Moving the kid so that he could breathe better, the CFO stood up and looked around at all the stunned kids.  
  
"Alright." he started, "this party is now officially over.  If I hear one single complaint, they will have to take it up with me.  Okay?"  
  
A few whispered yeses and nods answered him.  
  
"Now... for those of you who had come to this party to enjoy themselves in a proper manner, I'm sorry I ruined your fun," his glare hardened again, "And for those assholes who decided to bring drinks to an _underage_ party and get drunk, just be glad I've vented my anger already."  
  
The room continued to hold it breath as the man began to straighten himself up.  
  
"Now, I will allow you all to leave..." some people began to move, " _after_ you come by me first!  Those who didn't drink alcohol will be allowed to go home.  Those who touched the stuff will stay here with me and call their parents to come pick them up."  
  
That caused the students to cry out.  Kids screamed about him being unfair, a few called him a tyrant and one asshole (probably another drunk) called him a racist slur.  
  
"You either have to deal with me or the police, take your pick!"  
  
Bombrush cry silenced the room.  The threat was very much real and they knew it.  
  
"You come through me first and walk away from this at most with being grounded by your parents OR I call the police and they can escort ALL of you to the police station!  And if anyone tries to make a break for it, I WILL call them.  I WILL get them to hunt every one of you runners down.  And then everyone will be written up for being at party serving alcohol to minors.  I don't think I need to explain how that will look on all of your resumes and college transcripts."  
  
No one dared to answer.  No one dared to move.  One guy seemed to try to make a move for the entrance, but two of his friends held him back.  Bombrush’s threat, despite it being a little stretched out, was one that seemed very possible and very likely to happen if anyone pissed him off again.  
  
"Now..." the man took a deep breath as he surveyed the frightened students, "Can I trust you all to behave and act in a calm manner while we do this?"  
  
A few heads slowly nodded.  
  
"Good.  Now who wants to go first?"

* * *

After an hour of sending kids off and calling up parents, Bombrush had evicted the house of all of the party members.  At least 50 kids had been at the party when Bombrush went through everyone.  And out of those, 15 were called out by Bombrush for drinking.  The rest were allowed to leave.  At least a dozen cars came to pick up the drunk kids.  Some parents picked up multiple kids.  
  
And two juniors who had joined the party with some older friends had no way home.  Bombrush, after determining that the two had not drank and had been abandoned by their older student friends, took mercy on them and took them as well after everyone else had been picked up.  
  
Frenzy sat in the car, trying to keep his head away from Rumble's vomit-scented mouth, but trying not to move as his brother leaned against him for comfort.  He had an arm around his twin as he rubbed the other’s shoulder gently.  
  
He turned back to see Bombrush waving goodbye to the second junior's parents.  He had fibbed a bit of the truth to the two juniors' parents.  He told them they had been at a party, but didn't mention the alcohol.  He only told them that when he had gone to pick up his kids, they had offered the juniors a ride after they had been abandoned by their senior friends.  
  
They were probably still going to get in some trouble though for being out late or something, Frenzy thought.  
  
Bombrush entered the car, turning back to them.  "You two alright?"  
  
He nodded once before a phone went off.  The driver picked it up.  "*Sigh*, It's your mother.  I'll take care of it."  
  
Picking up the phone, he answered it as he started the car.  
  
"Soundwave?  Hey, I-" He moved away from the phone as yelling came through it.  "Please, Soundwave, there's no need to be worried, I-"  
  
He had to hold the phone away from his ear again.  Frenzy watched in dread as the man had to reason with his mother, who didn't like it when Bombrush was watching over her kids and not calling to inform her on things when shit happened.  
  
"Look, things just went down, so it just took a while to get everything under control."  More yelling.  "Don't worry, we're coming home right now.  How about we talk then?  Okay?  Okay, we'll be home in about fifteen.  Love you.  Bye."  
  
Hanging up, he put the phone down as he finished his slow crawl to the end of the street.  He accelerated a bit to make the turn and continue down the road.  
  
Five minutes went by and the man didn't say anything.  The awake twin hesitated in asking anything.  Normally, if this man didn't talk, it usually meant something was either up, bothering him, or he was angry.  And he and Rumble both knew what it was like to be on the bad end of this man if he got mad.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Frenzy finally looked to the man as the older male spoke.  He had his eyes on the road, so Frenzy couldn't see much even with the rear view mirror.  
  
"Soundwave seems to be really upset.  I probably should have called or something while we were waiting for that last kid's parent."  
  
Having felt the pressure for a while, the boy could no longer handle it.  "Sorry," he mumbled out.  
  
"-What was that?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
The boy blinked.  "Huh?"  
  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
  
Now the poor kid was confused.   "A-Aren't you mad?"  
  
"I'm furious."  
  
The voice of the other frightened him.  He gripped his brother tighter, ignoring his twin when he snuggled closer into him.  
  
"You two just walk out telling only your younger brothers you're spending a few hours at a friend's house on a Friday night.  You don't leave your mother a note, you don't give us the friend's name, and you don't even tell us if you'll be eating dinner or anything.  The whole evening passes and do you two even bother to call your mother or even me to tell us what's going on?  No.  Not a single phone call or even a text.  You brats just go off having your little fun time with friends that we don't even know and leave your mother to worry the whole evening if whether or not you're alright or lying in a ditch somewhere dead."  
  
"But we were just hanging out-"  
  
"Of course we know that!" Bombrush interrupted with a yell.  "We know you and your friends mostly just hang out at each other's houses, but you also go on little adventures to the arcade, the mall, the movies, or whatever else suits your fancy at the moment!  And you never tell ANYONE!"  
  
Frenzy started to shake.  
  
"Do you want us to put chips inside of you?  Would that make it easier?  You don't have to call us anymore, we can just find you with a good damn computer or a fucking phone app!  It's the same shit they use to find lost pets!  At least in the worst case scenario, _we can at least find your damn bodies!_ "  
  
The man stopped yelling as he got his breath under control again.  He swerved to get around a slow moving car and sped down the street.  
  
Frenzy felt his heart sink as his entire body clamped up.  For him and his brother, keeping an image was a big part of their personality.  Another part of it was trying to be accepted by others.  
  
They knew they were different than everyone else.  Even in their own family, they were the odd ones out.  They weren't 'good kids' like their brothers and they loved doing nothing more than causing mayhem.  They found comfort being the 'troublemakers' at school, but they also did enough for their grades to make their mother happy.  
  
But when Bombrush came into the picture, things suddenly changed.  The man enjoyed their pranks and behavior.  Even though he scolded them for it sometimes like the Boss did, he would praise them on their more elaborate and original ones.  
  
He even overlooked some of their behavior, like when they had both started to date Anne at the same time and even the one time they brought her home to what they thought had been an empty house for some serious making out.  Bombrush simply found the first idea amusing (and he approved of their girl!) and only calmly told the embarrassed trio when he interrupted them that he was fine with what they did, if they only went that far.  After a quick apology, he reminded the boys to be more careful with what they did lest it be their mother to walk in on them next time.  
  
They had decided after that to do the more serious stuff at Anne's house.  They were less likely to be caught there and they didn't fear her father as much as their mother.  
  
Bombrush was someone they could finally relate to.  They both loved their mother and their brothers dearly, but this man saw their 'behavioral problems' as something more than what everyone else outside the family saw them as.  
  
And getting him angry because of what they did hurt.  It hurt a lot.  
  
Frenzy held back tears as he leaned to hold his brother.  He wished his twin were awake; they both comforted each other in emotional times like this one.  Bringing his face into his brother's shoulder gave him some comfort, but he was having trouble keeping the water from staining his brother's shirt.  
  
"Frenzy?"  
  
He finally peeked up to look at Bombrush's eyes looking back at him from the rear view mirror.  The anger had disappeared and worry filled in the red eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't want to say anything, afraid that saying more would only make the man angrier.  
  
"Frenzy?"  
  
Hearing the man's voice, now more concerned than before, the twin couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"....ry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry... we're sorry." He was starting to ramble out words, anything and everything that came to his mind.  "We were just hanging out... we just lost track and then someone posted something... some party about to go down and food and drinks and games... we thought it would be fun... *hic* we went over and it was fun for a while, but then I saw the alcohol and the red cups and people walking around and then you called and I swear, we didn't drink any... Rumble drank some spiked punch by accident, I swear, he wouldn't drink alcohol, *hic* please believe me, please don't be mad, we didn't mean-"  
  
"Frenzy, Frenzy, it's okay," the older man took one of his hands off the wheel to wave the boy down, "Calm down.  It’s okay, it's okay...  Just take a deep breath."  
  
Snapped out of his emotional outburst, Frenzy held his brother closer before he started hiccupping.  He could hear the man up front chuckle softly.  
  
"Frenzy, it's okay.  I believe you."  
  
"You- *hic* You do?"  
  
"Frenzy, you and your brother may be impossible sometimes, but I know you two don't do things like drink or smoke or anything like that."  The red eyes kept glancing up to his, looking back to the ride now and again, "You're good kids... even though you two can't stop pranking everyone."  
  
Bombrush chuckled as the boy glanced away for a second.  
  
"So...*hic*... you're not mad?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Frenzy felt his stomach twist again.  
  
"...But only because you two didn't call us or anything."  
  
The boy blinked in confusion.  "B-*hic*-But the party?  And the alco-*hic*?"  
  
"Look, I could honestly care less if you two went out to a party.  Your mother might want to know ahead of time, but if it just happened and you two and your friends just decided on a whim to go, then I'm fine with that.  Life just happens and what am I to tell you two to not take the opportunities presented before you?"  
  
He pulled into their street, but stopped the car.  They were not in sight of their house just yet.  Turning off the car and headlights, he turned on the interior lights and turned around to look back at the boy.  
  
"And I know you two would never drink alcohol.  You and Rumble know your mother disapproves of it and you'd never do something like that to her.  And in a case like this, none of it was your fault.  Someone else brought the stuff and you didn't know it was bad to be at a party with the stuff and all."  
  
Waving his hand, the man reached up to scratch his head before looking back up at the boy, his eyes more stern and focused than before.  
  
"The only thing I'm mad about is the fact that you two just left us to worry.  Not just me, but your mother and your siblings... your mother didn't show it, you know how she is with her emotions sometimes, but she wouldn't stray too far from a phone in case one of you called.  And your brothers... they know you go out and have fun and they don't usually care, but they worry.  They start to worry when it’s almost midnight and no one knows where you are and when you'll be back or if you're hurt or not."  
  
Bombrush reached out to pat the boy's knee, the only thing he could reach from the front seat.  "And I was worried too.  I know you two were probably at a friend's house or something for most of the night, but when we didn't hear from you after... six hours or even when dinner was being served... I seriously thought something had happened.  I just wanted a text from one of you.  Even if it was something stupid like 'crashing at Arch's tonight' or some stupid picture of you guys trying to wolf down Swerve's Hot Wings From The Pit from his pub."  
  
Frenzy pursed his lips.  He and his brother had always hated how his mother would demand texts or calls often when they started going out on their own a few years ago.  Even though their mother constantly reminded them, they simple ignored it.  They thought they were old enough to do whatever they wanted.  They didn't need their mom to know everything that they did.  
  
But... but after what happened tonight... Frenzy thought about what could have possibly happened to him and his brother had he not answered Bombrush's call.  He and his brother could have spent the night in jail or possibly be left hurt and puking up on the floor at the party.  Without anyone who cared about them knowing where they were.  
  
"S-Sorry-"  
  
"Frenzy, stop apologizing."  Bombrush interrupted him with a stern voice.  "Just saying sorry isn't going to change what happened tonight.  Shit happened and we just need to take it and move on, okay?"  
  
"S-O-Okay." He quickly fixed his automatic response of the night.  As the hand on his knee began to rub over his jeans in a soothing motion, he blurted out, "W-We'll c-call next time."  
  
"Frenzy, it's okay.  I know you don't like to call the house either when you two are out... having fun." Bombrush held back a laugh as he finished his soothing rub with a hearty pat.  "Your mother starts asking you about everything and then when you don't tell her the whole truth, she gets frustrated and angry and I'm often getting the blunt of it after the call... just... send me or your brothers a text at least if you're out for a while, okay?"  
  
Frenzy let out a laugh at the man's expressive hands from his ramble.  But he did nod back.  
  
"Okay.  Now that that's settled," he turned back to turn on the car and turn off the extra lights from inside, "We have to figure out how to explain everything that happened tonight to your mother without her completely losing her head."  
  
Frenzy blinked.  Oh right... he had forgotten about his mom still waiting at home, "Oh fuck..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there to help explain it to her..."  
  
He pulled out to head down the street.  
  
"...but I can't get you out of being grounded for the next two weeks."  
  
Frenzy groaned, his head falling back against the seat.  
  
As for Rumble... let's just say that while he was lucky to not be awake for their mother's fury that night, he still had to go through it the next morning at breakfast... with one massive headache.


End file.
